


Memories Linger On

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi attacks Sasuke and Kakashi is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Linger On

"What did you do to him, Itachi?" I hissed, looking up at the red-eyed man as I clutched onto the unconscious body of Itachi's younger brother and my student, Sasuke.

"I saved him, didn't I?" he asked me coldly.

"No." I snapped. "You beat the living crap out of him!"

"But I didn't kill him." Itachi pointed out, smirking slightly. "I easily could have and you know that. But I didn't, did I?" I clenched my teeth as my eyes narrowed dangerously. I snapped after a minute and leaped at him, a throwing star as my backup if the frontal attack didn't work. Which, obviously, it didn't, and it never would have. Not in my wildest dreams. He ducked and avoided my kick, grabbing my other. I reacted quickly and twisted, flipping him over. I had caught him by surprise when I flipped him, but he quickly recovered. He dragged me towards him and I fumbled for my throwing star. I struck his arm with it, making him growl in pain. I yanked it out and wriggled out of his grasp. I stood up and flung another throwing star at him.

He only ducked and the throwing star missed him by a few inches. "Getting feistier every time I see you, Kakashi." he smirked.

"Maybe you should stop coming to see me and we won't have an issue with my sass." I replied coolly.

"Sorry. I can't." his smirk faltered a bit, making me tilt my head in confusion. "You see, every time I see you, something happens to me."

"Oh? Do tell." I glared at him, still watching his every move.

"I- I have this… feeling… in my chest." Itachi's normally emotionless face was filled with confusion. "And it burns." My full attention was on his words now. He stepped closer but I didn't take note of this. "I- I don't know what it is." He took another step. Then another. And another.

"Maybe, you do." I murmured. He looked at me odd for a moment, and it was then I realized how close I'd let him get to me.

"Kakashi…" he whispered, touching my face gently. I stared into his scarlet eyes until I felt a burn on my stomach. He'd cut me with a throwing star. I gasped and he made me look at him again. I struggled against his hand but then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me. I froze until he broke the kiss. "Remember that you'll always be in my memories, love." He chuckled. "I love you, Kakashi."

"Because memories linger on?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

"That's right." He smiled and was gone. I clutched my stomach and pulled my hand away. I was no longer bleeding. Itachi had healed me. Maybe I would be a memory in his heart that would linger on. But only just maybe.


End file.
